Undeniably the Best Season
by TempDeactivatedAcct1331
Summary: Frostbite doesn't really matter at this point...


_~Undeniably the Best Season~_

* * *

><p><em>R<em>_in never truly understood why exacty everyone loved the harsh, bitter winter season so much. when she was younger Everyone was always happy, giddily chattering about what they'd planned to buy for their loved ones on Christmas, the weather didn't even seem to affect them. Rin, however, dreaded the lost of leaves in late October, it was a sure sign of the chilly, sleepless nights trying desperately to warm herself by a fire. She absolutely hated winter with a passion... until she'd met him._

* * *

><p>Rin felt the emptiness and desire for the hot coffee she'd once been drinking as she took her first few steps outside. Half of her felt hot and the other half felt like it was frozen. Within seconds her fingers had begun to numb, leaving a tingling sensation to travel slowly through her hands. The snow piling up on the multiple trees around her and falling off, nearly missing her didn't help either. It was nearly impossible to see anything but white and hear anything but the cars a few feet ahead skidding on the slushy road and the sound of the Northern winds tossing the falling snow her direction. It almost seemed it was directly aiming for her, as if she'd somehow become their enemy within the few hours she sat up in her cozy blankets on her sofa with her iPad as she sipped her steaming coffee.<p>

Despite the extreme cold and loneliness she was feeling in the white land of coldness, her excitement overran any other thoughts. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before the person she'd spent nearly two months crying over and missing deeply would be with her again. Rin's hands began to tingle more at the thoughts of holding his hand once again, more than the harsh cold.

Her chest began to have a bubbly, warm feeling as time ticked by. She was now only mere seconds from his addicting touch she'd missed so much over the fall. Through the hazy whiteness, she could see a distinct black van and almost literally jumped for joy. Before the van was too close, Rin stealthily slipped back into her house. It was like her tradition. To wait outside for the final twenty minutes or so until she could just barely make out the large, black Vocaloid van that had taken her happiness away from her momentarily for a tour, then she'd act as if she'd been safely in her warm house so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

'_One day he's going to have a heart attack from worrying about me so much… probably before he's even sixteen.' _Rin thought with a slightly saddened smile. Rin could barely contain herself as she heard the familiar sound of Miku's sweet, soprano voice bidding her farewells to him… By now, Rin was bouncing excitedly, trying to pretend to be interesting on the small black print on her iPad.

'_Hurry up you slow idiot!' _

Rin was halfway to "Obsessed Fangirl Mode" when the front door finally opened. She ignored the stiff cold it had let in, and quickly jumped up from the couch. "Len~!" Len choked out a cough from the sudden death-grip-tackle-combo Rin had placed upon him.

He knew his head would be throbbing later from the impact on the ground it had made, but the moment was too sweet to worry about it. "Hey Rin, I'm going to assume you missed me?" Rin, too excited to reply, just tightened her grip on Len's neck, not caring if the snowflakes that had accumulated on his coat were beginning to melt. Len chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the open door.

The two just stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company as if to make up for lost time before Rin finally released Len only long enough for them to pull their selves off the floor and shut to door before clinging around his shoulders again. "It's really warm in here, yeah… you're so lucky." Len said with slight jealousy. "Heh, yeah…" Rin mumbled feeling guilty. Len, having known Rin since birth, instantly caught on to the uneasiness in her voice. Len stared at her skeptically for a moment before a sudden look of disappointment crossed his features.

"Your hair is wet…" He announced.

Rin gasped and felt her hair. Sure enough, it was damp, nearing wet at the tips. That's what she'd forgot, probably the boldest evidence there was. Rin glanced up at him expecting some sort of lecture on her being an immature idiot. To her surprise he only smiled and pulled her close to his chest, burying his face in her short, blonde hair. "Why do you insist on making me worry," Len mumbled, brushing her hair with his fingers. "It makes me feel horrible, y'know…" Rin nodded against his shoulder, basking in his distinct scent. It was somewhat fruity but masculine in a young way.

"You have gotten a cold, and pneumonia and died an-!" Rin silenced him with a "shut up" look and went back to the comfort and security of his arms. "You're so dramatic, I'm perfectly fine." She pouted. Len sighed and tightened his grip on her.

"If I die of a heart attack, just know it's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p><em>AN: A day late, due to a ten hour power outage, but oh well. It's still cold._

_And I hate winter but have yet to find Len at my front door. :l_


End file.
